darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Reports 2011
[[Main Page|Back to Main W'iki']]' ' Bad Nanos TP Feb 22 2011 Taweret :This is what is known thus far: Shark was the first to contract the bad nanos while in battle with the Decepticons. Lifeline and I believe Magnum contracted it while Lifeline was attempting to fix Shark. But whatever she fixed the nanos made sure to unfix so it went back to its orginal condition. The bad nanos have spread to Cons and neutrals. With Lifeline being infected, she tried to get Ratchet to come help her out but he is busy with the Bot infected. So she called up Robustus, the Con medic. Jing arrived while Robustus was visiting Lifeline. Jing also had signs of the infection. Robustus got samples from both Lifeline and Jing in order to compare it to infected samples. He also went to the location of the infection to see what sort of samples he could get there. Robustus has a theory he'll test based on what he sees in the samples. Party in the Cube Mar 04 2011 Discordia Three mechs met outside the El Sleazo cafe to talk. The place was packed and hard to get into. According to the trashiest of the three (RELIQUARY) there was a new dancing girl in there. LIFT OFF was also present, allowing the empty to take his leftover beer, while CHAINS queried the mech about who the dancer was. During this conversation LIFELINE was mentioned as well, before they all went their separate ways Honey we Shrunk Ourselves Mar 08 2011 Discordia :Last night the Decepticons hit themselves with a Shrink Ray designed and built by SOUNDWAVE and ROBUSTUS, using the same size-change technology that Reflector, Soundwave and the tapes use to change their visible size, to take the fight to the out of control Nanos that are 'unrepairing' themselves! Successfully, Shadowstar, Stormfront, Soundwave, Bytaboom, Robustus and Nitrogear wrangled one of the mantis-like Nanos, and Starscream reprogrammed it in record time before they released it, their time up. WE'll find out if their idea of curing the damaged nanos works now! And Wednesday, find out what the Bots will do with their problem! Be on folk at 7pm Mountain time to find out! Bad Nanos Finale Report Mar 17 2011 Taweret Thanks to those that logged in last night we were able to run the finale of the Bad Nanos TP. Here's an overview of what occurred last night. :The Decepticons discovered that the nanite they had reprogrammed in their test patient had been subjected to the ray that they used to increase their bodies back to normal size. Thanks to Stormfront's quick thinking and strength plus Soundwaves' pinpoint shots, the nanite was permanently disabled. Robustus took three samples from the dead patients in order to get some reprogrammed nanites. The lab techs took these samples and replicated them. By now all infected Cons will have received a dose of the new nanites and the rest of the Cons are being called in to receive a dose as well. :Meanwhile in the Bots repair bay Ratchet applied the chemical that Nightstar created to Shark which effectively killed off his bad nanos. Then a dose of replicated nanos that came from a sample of Chain's nanites was injected into Shark. Shark recovered quickly and the infected Bots will have been dealt with as well. The rest of the Bots will be given an injection as well. Samples of the replicated nanos were sent via courier (Crackshot) to Cubricon so that Lifeline may have it for those in that city. Crackshot also has gone to Crystal City and other neutral cities so all the neutrals will receive an injection. April Report of IC Stuff Apr 18 2011 Taweret Sorry for the lateness of this posting. At the moment we have a couple of TPs going. One is the Skorponoks racers focused one and the other is centered around a mystery voice. Ask Discordia for details on either or if you wish to RP a scene in regards to either. End of April Report Apr 29 2011 Taweret First off I'd like to say welcome to the MUSH to the players of Ratchet and First Aid. Second, I would like to say thank you to our tight knit group of players who are faithfully logging in and getting some RP in, especially so when you are logging in for TPs. Anyway, on to what's been going on this month! The Skorponoks have been observed closely by Hot Rod and Arcee as well as by Shark. They have been approached by Megatron to try to lure them into the Con army. The mystery voice continues to demand individuals to find "Psyke" and offering a reward for his location. Whether or not Psyke is the Con medic Pyskeout or perhaps a reference to the drug Syk or something else all together isn't known for sure. Meanwhile, Ratchet was injured by Megatron and First Aid was there to witness it. In the same fight, Hammerstrike was damaged badly as well by two femme seekers. The older medic and Hammerstrike are repaired now of course, thanks to the apprentice medic and Lifeline. Argument in Iacon May 10 2011 Discordia The other night in Iacon, it is said that there was a quarrel between RATCHET and CRACKSHOT. IT seems the former scientist (Crackshot) had been working on developing a new targetting array, which was frowned upon by the Doctor (Ratchet), who accused the other of 'modding'. Crackshot vehemently denied it, and cut his requested terminal time short to depart in a huff, leaving Ratchet to note to talk to PRime, and the witnessing HAMMERSTRIKE to leave awkwardly. Recent RP May 17 2011 Discordia It is said that Optimus PRime came to visit the doctor Ratchet one evening, discussing with him various concerns that has made the doctor unhappy. Also present was First Aid, receiving instruction from Ratchet. Prime promised to follow up and ensure there were no confusions about modding. ARCEE was also there, coming in for a check up on her joints. The Mob! May 20 2011 Ratchet In all my years of traipsing around for my job, I've never once heard of a kidnapping by request, but that's why my trainee isn't available to work in my (or Lifeline's) medical bays for the foreseeable future, unless someone intervenes. Apparently the boss for this criminal syndicate is highly placed in Cubicron, which is where a bunch of carformers claimed to be taking First Aid. Anyone with further information is urged to contact me, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, or even Optimus Prime. A prolonged period with an absent intern will result in a very irritable Chief Medical Officer. RATCHET, Autobot CMO Raining Mechs May 24 2011 Swivel There is a rumour on the street circulating about Cubicron that Swivel, a seemingly harmless femme who acts as a courier, going over the deep end. Reports vary on some details, but a whole group of mechs and femmes all claim they saw Swivel push Decepticon medic Psykeout off of the roof of the El Sleazo. Some say that she fell during the struggle afterwards, other reported that she jumped down afterward to try and trade him in for a bounty. What happened after was chaotic, and there are a variety of version of the events following, but all agree that Swivel tried to kill the Decepticon Medic. Of course, Swivel denies it. Arrival Jun 05 2011 NPC An unfamiliar shuttle landed on Cybertron the other cycle. It didn't stay long; only long enough for those Decepticons to fire at it. Seems it was dropping off a bunch of Autobots, most of which just cowered and hide behind a femme. Despite Skywarp's and Shadowstar's efforts, there were just too many of them that came out of the shuttle, plus that reckless flirt, Hot Rod, and they turned and retreated. I didn't stick around long after the action subsided. And to think, I'd gone to that old airport for some peace and quiet! Monkplay Jul 07 2011 Discordia :Last evening in the monastery of Crystal City, PROTOFIRE had been wandering the grounds when he came upon a class of students practicing hand to hand. With an odd number, he stepped in and faced off against a most peaceful student, GROOVE (Tempalted by Calliope). The fight did not last long, with Protofire pressing the attacks until he had the youth pinned to a tree, where a lesson was learned - do not wait too long, take your opponent out when you have the chance, or you yourself may be bested. Welcome to the Autobots Hot Spot Aug 03 2011 Calliope As of 8/3/2011, Hot Spot, a civilian search and rescue specialist from Crystal City, was formally accepted into the Autobot faction in Iacon. Congratulations and welcome to Hot Spot! Hot Spot's odd encounter Aug 05 2011 Hot Spot This may be of interest to Protectobot players and anyone who interacts with them regularly. Yesterday, Hot Spot ran into Alpha. Alpha asked him about his progress, and told Hot Spot a few things about himself that Hot Spot had been created as gestalt leader, and that he had the innate ability to unlock Streetwise's and First Aid's alt modes. However, he forbade Hot Spot from discussing this with anyone. He then did something weird which Hot Spot can't explain. To Hot Spot, it felt as though something had been unlocked within him, but he doesn't understand what. Then Alpha vanished. Needless to say, poor Spot is now very confused. Groove's Current Location Aug 10 2011 Groove This is only really important to anyone who was interacting with him, but earlier today Groove returned to Crystal City with Protofire. He also recieved the secure comm link from First Aid, so he can be contacted via that by at least First Aid and Hot Spot. Vortex is off to Cubicron Aug 11 2011 Vortex After his recent conversation with Soundwave, Vortex has permission to follow up leads in Cubicron. He will be actively avoiding Hookshot, as he doesn't want to interfere with what he's up to, and he'll also be trying to keep away from anything to do with the Skorponoks (not that he has any idea what's going on there or much of an idea who's involved). He's going to see if he can cultivate a few leads who're willing to give him intel on the Autobots, hopefully about project 'ges_?'. He also wants to have a bit of fun taking apart empties if the opportunity arises. (If anyone would like to interact with him, let me know. I'm in the UK, but I'll try to be as flexible as I can about when I'm online. ) Hot Spot's message to Alpha Aug 11 2011 Hot Spot Audio message for Alpha from Hot Spot, transmitted via comm. "Checking in as promised. I'm not sure what it is you did the last time we met, but I know my optics aren't faulty. I won't ask how you did it, just... Well, that's quite some skill, and perhaps it could be useful in the, um, field of helping people. "Anyway, there's not much to report. We're still in danger, and the danger still hasn't made itself all that clear. I've been in training, so I haven't had much time to get out and about. Tomorrow, they're letting me loose on the shooting range. I've not really held a gun before, I mean not since that toy pistol I had when I was new built. Unless I have and I just don't remember. It's exciting though; I hope I can pick it up quickly. The training I mean, not the gun I can't see it being all that heavy. "First Aid told me that the two of you have talked a lot in the past. If you're planning on speaking with him soon, perhaps you'd like to say something about how it's important to get enough recharge time. And maybe something about remembering to refuel regularly. Not that I think he doesn't listen to me, but another voice is always helpful. "One more thing before I go... Whatever you did when we last met, it's changed something. I don't know what, but... Perhaps that's better discussed in person. "Stay safe and well." (If anyone wants to intercept this, best to talk to Discordia about it. Otherwise, this one's for Alpha's audials only IC :) ) A lesson in Strikes Sep 05 2011 Protofire PROTOFIRE had taken the time of rest from his injuries to go and teach at the Monastery, handling eight students including the young orphan GROOVE. There, they learned about the Strike planes of various metals and substances, and how one could use it in combat and peace. GROOVE seemed uncomfortable with this, despite being adept at finding strike planes. The last part of the lesson was a practical application with lowpower energon crystals, the students having to carve what they felt into it. GROOVE again puzzled his teacher by not touching his crystal, explaining that he felt it was beautiful as it was. PROTOFIRE its said, was pleased. IC communication from Hot Spot to Alpha Sep 10 2011 Hot Spot Coded message for Alpha From Hot Spot Alpha, Aid's gone missing. I can't find him anywhere, not through normal means nor the other kind. If you know anything, please get in touch. Seeker Standoff Sep 12 2011 Discordia While being repaired from the successful raid led by MEGATRON, the seekers KNIFEPOINT and ECHO got into a bickering insultfest between their repair berths. The white one was quite enthusiastic about the mission success, becoming moreso as he realized it annoyed the other seeker, KNIFEPOINT. Finally, all out insults occured and it ended with a stand off, both seekers face to face exchanging threats. The medic on duty, LIFELINE, sent them their separate ways, and ECHO departed, looking quite pleased with himself. Psyke & QR... Oct 11 2011 Psykeout Quickrazor and Psykeout had a little standoff with each other last night. Most of it was just posturing and a glorified pissing contest, but there is a definite demand for who is going to step into Shred's shoes as the MedBay Commander. Quickrazor claims that Megs told him he had it, while Psyke claims that he has the senority and claimed that HE was the one that pointed out the obvious notion that Shred couldn't be trusted. At the end of the RP, Psyke left the room to go fetch Megatron to clean this up and decide once and for all who gets the job. (Side note : Both players in this had extremely sharp wits...but I may be a little biased.) Back to Main Wiki Category:Bboards